Baby Booth Blues Epilogue: Love's Living Proof
by tmpayne
Summary: A glimpse of two years into the future. Disclaimer: I don't anything Bones, I don't get any money.


TWO YEARS LATER…

Two year's time went by faster than I could have imagined it could. I have heard other mother's say that it seemed like yesterday that their babies were born. Adriana and Adam put me through the kind of education that no college could ever put me through. From the day that we brought them home to their one year birthday, I kept a journal of sorts. I approached as more of a journal to an expedition. The first lesson that I learned came from a newborn son.

Adam managed to pee on me pretty thoroughly when I changed his diaper for the first time. I had forgotten the advice I had been given about changing diapers on boys. They had warned me to fold the diaper over the penis to prevent soakings. If I recalled right, I thought I had seen a smile starting on his little face when he did it.

Adriana was not much different. She liked to play the "Keep Mommy and Daddy Up game" the day she arrived home. I would feed her, burp her, and put her down. I would hear crying from the nursery and I would get up to see which one it was. Adam would be sound asleep and Adriana would be wailing loudly until I picked her up. I would rock her in the rocking chair and Booth would find me there. I would be sound asleep.

We celebrated their first birthday at the house with an expecting Angela, a nervous Jack, and the rest of the gang. The whole event was very nice and the children received many gifts. Booth and the guys spent a little bit of time at the basketball hoop shooting around.

As the sun was going down, the babies were put down for the night. About 11 that night, Jack had called to tell us that Angela had just given birth to a 7 pound 13 ounce baby girl. Her name was Brennan Marie Hodgins. I was touched that my best friend would name her after me. As a gift to her, I enlightened her with my experiences. I copied the journal I kept and gave to her as a gift. I trust that she used it because I rarely heard her ask for advice.

The kids decided that it was time to walk not long after their first birthday. From there on, Seeley and I spent our free time chasing them around the house. Whenever Parker visited, he enjoyed playing with them. My assumption was that the fun was mutual. It amused me to see the three of them play together so well. I did not know what was better, the laughter of my babies or the smile on Parker's face as they tackled him.

Adam took to sports like a fish to water. Adam and Seeley liked to go outside and play with soft baseball. Adriana took to her dolls. I would sometimes find myself enjoying the game of "feeding the babies". Their personalities were so different yet they were so alike. They were very close to us and to each other. If Adriana really needed a playmate, Adam was always more than willing.

Their second birthday was extra special. Brennan and the twins celebrated their birthdays together. I would have never thought that the life I now had was attainable. I had two beautiful babies and a loving husband. They were my living proof that love had so little to do with chemicals and so much more to do with the heart that Booth had found. As the sun sank below the clouds, I joined Booth on the porch swing.

"You know Booth, I owe you more than I can ever give back. If not for you, I would have never found how good love really is and most likely have never been a mother. I may not believe much in the in your religious ideas, but I do believe that true love exists. Thank you for that gift." I said as I leaned on Booth's shoulder.

"I merely found what you buried. I guess you turned me into a anthropologist in the end. I only found a heart that you had been looking for. I just gave it back to you. You really don't owe me a thing. I love you would be enough of a pay back." Booth answered sincerely.

"Okay then, Seeley Booth, I love you. I always will." I replied genuinely feeling the words. I could see that it really was enough. As the sun made its last rays over the horizon, I was caught in passionate, loving kiss.


End file.
